


惊雷

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: 他眼看着梅林微微喘息，胸膛起伏，与梅林相握的手心顿觉一阵潮热。狭室之中，本来梅林的气味就在鼻端，此时伴着一点汗意，更是直钻进他心口里去了。四周虽暗，他却不知为何看得见一小颗汗珠，从梅林的鬓角缓缓滑下，停在肩颈相接、脉搏跳动的凹处。





	惊雷

“亚瑟，握紧我的手。”一片黑暗寂静之中，只有梅林的声音极细微地响在耳畔，温热的掌心紧紧攥着亚瑟的左手。

亚瑟皱眉，又问了一次：“十二个时辰？”

梅林回答：“十二个时辰。”

右肋的伤口一阵阵锐痛，左肩受的一掌则是酸疼入骨，但好在都不算重。他们飞驰三个昼夜，刚好与完颜申睿的人一同进了临安，却刚好撞上春市。

自高宗定都临安起，西湖春市一年比一年盛大无伦，自花朝节发端，立春起的三天达到鼎盛，直可以延伸到端午节前。不但临安的百姓万人空巷，连嘉兴、湖州、苏州、无锡的香客，都纷拥而至，持彩仗、掷五谷、抢泥牛，临安的街巷人山人海，蔚为壮观。而这三天之中，皇帝和百官也要分往天竺、灵隐、昭庆、净慈四大寺庙上香，夜间则是笙歌宴舞，通宵达旦。

完颜申睿一行人住在客栈，静等时机；亚瑟与梅林白日藏在城门外的土地庙中，入夜便绕着宫墙窥探。直等到三日之后，两人才找到机会，悄悄摸进了大内翠微堂。亚瑟轻功不及梅林，拉着梅林的手才跃上了厅梁，但一手刚摸到匾额之后的石匣，纳兰若丹、苏奡和莫雷铎就进了门。

苏奡刚失了女儿，仇人相见、分外眼红，纵身而上，就要与两人以命相搏。还好他急怒攻心，招式之中破绽颇多，而纳兰若丹又自矜身份，不肯上前帮忙。若非如此，即便梅林同样想到扔出石匣、趁乱逃走的法子，亚瑟身上的伤也远不止这一刀一掌了。

亚瑟顿了顿，又问：“我的伤又无碍性命，何必一定要用真经的法子疗伤？”

梅林哼笑一声，道：“你就一心想着去追《武穆遗书》，对不对？自从你十二岁那年抱在小红马背上，硬是骑它跑了整整一夜，驯服了连大汗的马官都认了输的汗血马，我就知道天底下再没人比你更倔啦。”他虽然带着笑，亚瑟却能听出三分气恼。“你现在去追，又能打得过苏奡和纳兰若丹吗？莫雷铎那小子不动声色，我觉得他也有古怪。事到如今，不光完颜申睿的人跟我们打了照面，禁宫侍卫怕也有知觉，我们多躲一天，避避风头，总好过上门送死。”

亚瑟知道自己受伤，梅林定然担惊受怕，心中一阵内疚，右手摸索着找到梅林的背心，像抚慰受惊的马儿，轻轻顺了一顺。他又停了停，温声问：“我们就在此地，可安全吗？”

他们此刻正在前几日藏身的土地庙中。那三日里，亚瑟打坐调息、擦剑沉思，梅林就在庙里兜兜转转地闲逛，居然发现这庙中多有古怪。平常的土地庙只有一间前厅放着神像，转过背后便是后院偏房，这间庙却偏偏前后开门，两间前厅背靠着背，中间一墙隔死，两尊一模一样的土地像隔墙相背。他拉着亚瑟转着圈地寻找，终于在神像背后找到了机关，原来两厅之间造有一个夹层。他们如今就正藏在这夹壁暗室之中。

梅林又笑一声，这次语气里有一丝得意：“你当初还说我贪玩，现下可不派上用场了吗？多亏这里离城门不远，你可知道你有多重？我要是再扛着你多走一步，都要累死啦。饿你一天可刚刚好。”他又凑近亚瑟的耳朵，“你说，特意做这间暗室的，是不是个做过亏心事的土地公公？”气息扑在耳廓，亚瑟背心不由得一阵麻痒。

亚瑟嗤声一笑，捏捏梅林的手指，也说：“是啊，任他们想破头也想不到，我们就在临安城门外的破庙里。”

梅林深吸一口气，坐直身子，又拉起亚瑟的右手。两人四掌相对，亚瑟就感到两股温热的真气从手掌涌了进来，牵引着自己的内力游走。他闭上双眼，静静调息，又听得梅林说道：“这十二个时辰里，你要凝神静气，时刻跟着我的内息来走。不管出了什么事，都万万不可放开我的手，以免气息岔乱、走火入魔。”梅林语调郑重，他也肃容点了点头。

亚瑟收敛心神，随着梅林的指引，将自身的内力从丹田起，入带脉，经过任、督、冲、阴维、阳维、阴蹻、阳蹻，又从双手掌心导入梅林体内运转一周，汇合梅林的真气回到自己的气海。两人内力渊源虽有不同，但每一次运转，两具身体中的内力都互有来往，逐渐融合。合二为一的内力包裹住了伤处，慢慢浸润滋养。

转到第三轮上，两人对真气的路线已经熟稔，任其自然流动，也能随真经而行。亚瑟心神微松，却忽然听到一侧墙外有了人声。

土地庙中脚步声响，说话声似是一男一女。那男声道：“我找了借口偷偷出来，至多半个时辰就要回去。眼看天就亮了，苏奡和纳兰若丹都要起疑心。”听声音正是莫雷铎。

梅林松开亚瑟的右手，把他左手攥得更紧一些，任由真气自然流转，两人一面运功，一面朝着墙壁侧过身去。梅林轻轻拉一拉亚瑟的手腕，指了指离地半尺高的一块墙壁。亚瑟细看才发现，那是墙上的一扇暗窗，推拉抽动，便可以开启关上。夹壁狭小，此时已然气闷，梅林轻轻伸手，悄无声息地拉开一条窄缝，透进一点光来。两人贴地伏身，勉强能看到墙外人的腿脚。

那女声道：“你见到亚瑟没有？”声调悦耳，口音却明显不是中原人。亚瑟与梅林一听这一句，都一下子捏紧了手，面面相觑。梅林不敢出声，用口型说：格温！亚瑟又何须他提醒？他默默想着，立春之后，乌瑟按计划带兵西进，格温本应随着莫甘娜坐镇王帐，却为何忽然出现在临安？

莫雷铎回答：“张家口一次，上京一次，信里已都写过了。这一次在大内宫中，金人去偷《武穆遗书》，亚瑟与苏奡交了手，带伤逃走了。”格温惊呼一声，莫雷铎安抚道：“不必担心，一刀一掌，都不是重伤。我看苏奡没了女儿，急怒攻心，老得可更快啦。”他说话音调柔和，平日里再客气不过，此时却微微带着冷笑。

大约是格温的表情仍带犹疑，莫雷铎又道：“我答应你们保他安全，若是他当时伤重，我会不出手吗？何况我的信里一早写了，那个梅林瞒着一身武功，跟他在一起，亚瑟吃不了亏的。” 梅林轻轻抽了一口气，亚瑟只觉得梅林掌心脉搏急跳，真气流转就快了几分。他宁定心神，施力微微推了一推，将两人的内力缓上一缓，梅林感激地捏了捏他的手指。

格温顿了一顿，没再追问，又提起了武穆遗书：“大汗要的兵法，是亚瑟拿去了不是？”

莫雷铎又笑了一声，“你这问的是什么话。就算苏奡老朽，还有纳兰若丹冷眼旁观，岂能让他们两个把兵书带走？”他顿了顿，压低了声调，亚瑟和梅林都凑近暗窗去听：“但那金王刚才从苏奡手里拿了石匣，现场开匣的时候，里面可没有兵书！”

格温一声惊叹，只听莫雷铎慢条斯理地说：“苏奡那老头子再自傲不过，开匣的时候，那张脸可真是好看！就连纳兰若丹那个老怪物，平日里波澜不惊，竟也有他料不到的事，哈哈，哈哈。”他语调一转，接着说：“那石匣也不是全空，里面虽然没有兵书，却夹着一片纸，纸张已经泛黄发脆，弯弯曲曲画着一个圆形，圆形之内，又画着一个龙头，奇怪的是，这龙头上却长着三只角。”

这一次，是亚瑟全身一震，内息微岔，梅林急忙攥紧他左手，助他调息。等两人心神稍定，刚好听到莫雷铎解释： “这三角龙头是什么，没人弄得明白。但外面那个歪歪斜斜的圆，旁人不知道，可瞒不过我。”他踱了两步，脚下沉重，想必是情绪激动，又压低声音对格温说：“这话我没对金王说，也没对纳兰若丹说。如今对你说了，你可得保证，蒙王许给我的东西，到时候一分都不许赖！”

格温也压低声音，“那是必然，草原人从不说假话。”她从小与亚瑟、梅林一起长大，性格虽然温柔，却爱说爱笑，等做了莫甘娜的副官，带兵打仗更是飒爽非常。此时困在中原，官话拗口，话也少得多了。“占了宋人的地方，就帮你抢回的卢岛。你的继母，打不过草原铁骑。”

莫雷铎伸手在身旁供桌上重重一拍，喃喃道：“莫高氏那个老妖婆，害死我爹爹，抢走的卢岛。我每日对她曲意奉承，实在一天都不想再忍了！”他又踱两步，才沉声对格温说：“那个图样不是什么小孩乱画的圈，而是的卢岛的形状。只有我们的卢岛的人，才能一眼认得出。金王身边高手再多、武功再强，就是问破天去，也看不明白！”

亚瑟听在耳中，一颗心不由得怦怦跳动。中原一行，每走一步都是迷雾重重，此时连《武穆遗书》，竟都与的卢岛、龙纹章有了关联。看来下一程要去哪里，是不必说的了。

格温问：“你既已知道兵书在哪，还不快去拿？”

莫雷铎哼笑一声，“今日金王的人从上到下都是一场大乱，完颜申睿大发雷霆，纳兰若丹怪侄儿不去盗书，苏奡没了女儿，又经此打击，只顾着喝酒骂人。我此时急着走，岂不太露形迹吗？待我多等两天，等事态平一平，再随便找个借口，回的卢岛一趟。”他话锋一转，声音又充满怒意，“这一来又要见到那老妖婆了。我为了你们蒙王，还要忍受多少龌龊肮脏，你们到底什么时候攻宋？”

格温不答，只说：“要看大汗的主意。”

莫雷铎喃喃骂了几句，蓦地转身跺脚道：“我出来太久，终归会招人怀疑。眼看要下雨了，我先走，等拿到兵法，再传信给你。你在中原还留多久？”

格温道：“大汗等不到亚瑟回信，莫甘娜才派我来看看。早先他从洛阳送信，说兵书在临安，我这一路来，骑了十五天马。既然亚瑟没事，我在这过一晚，日出就走。”她咬着官话，勉强说了这几句，又闭口不言。

莫雷铎嗯了一声，并不告别，转身就走。

梅林借着他的脚步声，把暗窗轻轻关上，免得格温一人安静，反而听到他俩的声音。格温静卧休息，两人不敢作声，也静坐行功。等到真气又转过三轮，梅林才伸出右手，轻轻打开了另一面墙壁上的暗窗。窗栓一动，另一边墙壁竟也传来了声响，两人都全身一僵，屏住了呼吸，凑近窥看。

“张家口一别，想不到又有缘在临安相见，高兄别来无恙？”声音清朗，彬彬有礼，正是骆兰思。只听轻声一响，似是纳兰高文跳上了供桌。然后衣袍窸窣，他坐在桌上，垂下两条长腿，轻轻晃动。亚瑟与梅林怕被发现，从暗窗前退了回来。

“骆少侠嘴上叫我高兄，其实心里明明在叫纳兰，又何必掩饰？”纳兰高文的声音带着笑，却没几分温度，一边说话，一边晃着腿，供桌不稳，也微微吱呀作声。

骆兰思被他一呛，一时没说话。停了一会，又正色问：“纳兰兄。不知张家口之后，你可还再见过亚瑟二人？”

“骆少侠嘴上问我是否见过，其实心里明明想问，不知白驼山有没有为难他们，是也不是？”纳兰高文笑意更浓，音调却也更冷，只听轻轻的咔嚓一声，像是他咬开了一只苹果，应当是从供桌上拿的。

骆兰思从小跟着王重阳长大，全真教中都是修身自持的道家兄长，何曾受过这种戏弄？他深吸一口气，问：“我不过关心亚瑟的下落，又没得罪于你，纳兰兄何必一而再、再而三地戏弄在下？”话到后来，像是已经咬住了后牙。

纳兰高文轻笑一声，含着苹果，慢悠悠地道：“是啊，你要的是你的亚瑟，我要的是他的漂亮弟弟，你我又不抢一样东西，我又何苦为难于你？”

骆兰思勃然而怒，沉声道：“你既不想说，不说便是，骆兰思告辞了。”他一拂衣袖，转身便走，纳兰高文在身后一边嚼着苹果，一边逗他，“要是我又想说了呢？”他也毫不理睬。脚步声响，绕过间壁，往夹壁另一侧去了。梅林这才赶忙伸手，悄无声息地关上了窗。

亚瑟还没来得及为格温担心，庙门就吱呀一响，骆兰思 “咦”了一声，说：“不知姑娘在此休息，多有惊扰，还请恕罪。”

稻草声微响，应是格温坐起身来，说：“你是谁？”声音微微模糊，带着一点睡意。

骆兰思一听，不但没有退走，反而上前两步，急道：“姑娘，你可认识亚瑟？你说话的口音，与他的一模一样。”

格温也咦了一声，问：“你也认识亚瑟？我是他朋友。”

骆兰思顾不得多礼，连声问道：“你可见到他了？他如今可好？我与他在张家口见过一面，后来四处找他，都没有找到。我师叔说他在洛阳短驻，接着去了洪泽，我一路找去，却没有半分踪影。我们原本约好八月在嘉兴相见，我便一路从洪泽往嘉兴去，刚好今日清早落脚在这里。”

他说话一快，格温倒有小半听不懂了，忙道：“你，你别急。我知道亚瑟受了伤，但他已经逃走了。”亚瑟对格温何等熟悉，听她话音一低，就知道她一定微微红了脸。

骆兰思不由得追问了两句，听她说亚瑟伤势无碍，又与她多聊了片刻。格温官话说得慢，他也不催，耐心地听，又耐心地答，两人话音之间，都带上了微笑。

亚瑟正漫不经心地听着，梅林忽然轻轻地笑了一声。他凑近梅林，奇道：“笑什么？”梅林贴着他耳朵，小声说：“我看我们的小格温，是看上了这位骆少侠啦。”他怕夹壁两边的人听见，虽然两扇暗窗都关着，还是轻声耳语。气息吹过亚瑟的耳廓，他脊背又是一痒，心跳忽然快了一拍，连忙退开，也微笑着摇摇头。

骆兰思自小端方识礼，与格温聊得再投机，也不好清晨独处，又说了两句，就道了别，帮格温掩上了庙门。格温在稻草上几经辗转，鼻息缓缓变得悠长，又睡了过去。另一边供桌轻响，纳兰高文吃过了苹果，竟在桌上翻身躺下，衣料窸窣，翻了几个身，似是也睡着了。

亚瑟右手也拉住梅林的手，两人在暗室之中，又静心运起功来。等到真气又流转三周，两人忽然被纳兰高文一边的声音惊醒，一声入耳，就知道是谁来了。

“孟楷，你找到他没有？”

“你干么问我？昨天路边打尖的店里，小二早说他往这个方向来了。你看到西骶的弟子，非要拉着人家打一架，一打就打了一夜，现下早就日上三竿，眼看连雨都要下起来了，我们还怎么找人？”

孟柏一顿，好像自知理亏，只好扯着嗓子叫起来：“骆兰思！骆兰思！”

孟楷又抢白他：“你叫什么？他若是在，我们早看到了。若是不在，又岂能听到你叫喊？”

然后一个低沉温和的声音劝道：“两位孟家兄弟，小主命我好好照看你们，不得总是打架。半月未满，孟楷的伤还没好，你们且将贪玩的性子收一收罢。”正是裴西苇。

纳兰高文听得这话，“嘿”地笑了一声，翻身坐起，两步上前打开了庙门，“让我看看，是谁想打架？”

孟楷孟柏一眼瞧见他，立刻鼓噪起来，摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。裴西苇天生耐心，劝了二孟，又来劝纳兰高文。纳兰高文含着笑道：“要想让我不跟他们打，倒也不难。大个子，你先把名字告诉我。”裴西苇低声讲了，他又问：“大个子，你们要往哪里去？”

他明明知道了裴西苇的名字，却还是‘大个子’‘大个子’地叫着，裴西苇也不在意，答道：“我们是来找我家主人，名叫亚瑟。你可曾见过？”

纳兰高文咦了一声，问：“你们不是来找骆兰思的吗？”

裴西苇温声解释：“骆兰思是两位孟公子师伯的弟子，师门同源，本是熟人。我们走到临安城外，与他遥遥相见，他却没看到我们，两位孟公子就想追上叙叙旧。”

纳兰高文含笑道：“他们要找骆兰思，你却不是。骆兰思有什么好玩？你别跟着他们啦。大个子，我见过亚瑟，你今天陪我在城中逛一逛，帮我撑一撑伞，逛完了我便告诉你，好不好？”

亚瑟看梅林摇头微笑，自己也忍不住扬起了嘴角。纳兰高文虽是纳兰若丹的亲生侄儿、白驼山的顶尖弟子，却不知为何没有纳兰若丹的阴鹜狠辣，成天四处逍遥，见了谁都免不了恶作剧一番。

裴西苇无奈一笑，问他：“这位小兄弟，你又叫什么名字？”

纳兰高文忽然沉下了语调，低声带着执拗的语气道：“我叫高文。”然后语气一转，又带了笑：“走吧，大个子，你知道临安西市，有个专做脸谱面具的小店吗？”声音渐低，似是拉着裴西苇走远了。二孟吵吵嚷嚷，也跟在他们身后。

等他们走远，梅林伸手轻轻开了两边暗窗，稍稍透气，但此时雷雨欲来，窗外的空气也很是潮闷。另一侧早已无人，想是格温已经上马赶路了。他单手拿起一只水袋，咬下皮塞，与亚瑟分着喝了，又闭目运起功来。好在两旁无人搅扰，这次真气整整流转了七个周天，收势之后，亚瑟的伤处感觉灵转无碍，与梅林的内力融溶为一，几乎分不出你我，不由满足得轻叹了一声。

亚瑟睁开眼睛，暗室内的矮窗里光线昏暗，雨声簌簌，已是黄昏。虽然已有两日一夜未眠，两人的神识反而更加清明。梅林凑近亚瑟，刚要说话，忽然吱呀一响，是格温前夜歇息的那一侧，被人推开了庙门。梅林趁脚步声还没进门，快手将两侧的暗窗都关了。

只听脚步轻响，有人在庙厅内来回踱步，然后轻轻叹了一声，听声音正是骆兰思。他又来回走了几次，终于稻草声响，应是坐了下来。

过不多时，忽然庙门又是吱呀一声，有人站在门口，推开了门，却不进来，只在门外轻轻叹了一口气。声音再熟悉不过，却正是格温。格温本该清早就启程回草原去了，此刻却为何还在这里？

骆兰思从稻草上一跃而起，两步跨到了门边，急道：“格温——”

格温惊呼一声，问：“你……你怎么在？”

骆兰思默然片刻，也低声问：“你怎么也在？”

两人良久没有说话，只有雨声敲在屋檐上，沙沙作响。格温在门外没有进来，骆兰思在门内也没有出去。过了好久，骆兰思忽道：“我——”

格温也同时开口：“我——”

两人又一同静了下来，然后一起轻声笑了。格温低声说：“我骑马过了湖州，又想起落了东西在这里，便回来一趟。我拿了东西，这便要走啦。”她既不说落了什么，也不进门来找，骆兰思更没有问，两人又沉默了片刻。

亚瑟耳廓微微一痒，是梅林又凑到近旁，悄声说：“你说我们的小格温，是不是把一颗心落在这庙里啦？”亚瑟心头一荡，心跳又乱，刚想轻声回一句什么，格温就又开口说了话：“你还没说，你和亚瑟在张家口是怎么认识的。”语气带着三分羞涩忐忑，明明问的是亚瑟，却一听就知道心思在何处。

骆兰思温声说：“那要从我们二人的爹爹讲起。”格温“咦”了一声，却并未打断。亚瑟只觉得梅林身子绷紧，想压下心神，与他一起凝神细听，但骆兰思的声音，终归只有一半传进了耳中。背景里还有柔和的隆隆声，似是极远处的雷鸣。

“先父与亚瑟的父亲，本是至交好友。我们二人小的时候，两位父亲得了两把匕首，特意刻了两人的名字，让我们长大之后结为兄弟，以作信记。但我十岁那年，父亲和叔叔因为一场天大的阴谋，双双惨死。亚瑟那时才刚刚五岁。”他说到这里，声音沉重，叹了一口气。“我被师父收养，亚瑟却失了踪迹。这么多年来，我一面学武，一面四处找寻，既是为了找到杀害父亲和叔叔的元凶，更是为了找到另一把匕首，好与他相认。”

格温轻声打断他：“你说错了。亚瑟的父亲可没有死，他好端端地在草原上呢。听你这么说，我猜你要找的反而是梅林。”

梅林乍一听到爹爹的往事，脸上半是欣喜，半是伤痛，一时情绪激荡，呼吸急促。此时暗窗未开，狭暗的夹壁之中密不透风，他颈后就微微起了一层薄汗。

只听骆兰思惊诧询问，格温又柔声安慰，两人谈话声渐低，慢慢带了一层亲昵。刚刚耳语未毕，亚瑟的鼻尖正凑在梅林面前，墙外的呢喃细语又响在耳中，只觉得真气流转忽然加快，全身发热，一颗心砰砰跳了起来。

亚瑟并非从小习武培元，内力根基本是外来，虽说按着孟袤之教的心法日夜苦练，心性定力却无可速成。他原本靠降龙剑法运转真气、梳理经脉，这是第一次受了内伤，只能靠着梅林的指引宁定心神。梅林此时正心思大乱，任由亚瑟的真气从掌心涌了进来，竟未阻挡。两人真气本就交融如水，一经催动，沿着早已熟悉不过的脉络流转起来，越流越快，片刻之后，梅林的心跳竟与亚瑟合作一拍，同声疾跳。

亚瑟眼看着梅林微微喘息，胸膛起伏，与梅林相握的手心顿觉一阵潮热。狭室之中，本来梅林的气味就在鼻端，此时伴着一点汗意，更是直钻进他心口里去了。四周虽暗，他却不知为何看得见一小颗汗珠，从梅林的鬓角缓缓滑下，停在肩颈相接、脉搏跳动的凹处。

亚瑟再也压不住心猿意马，左手发力，把梅林拉近身前，让二人胸膛相贴，右手放开梅林的手掌，一把捏住了梅林瘦削的肩头。他脑海一片空白，只有双耳之间的血流随着脉搏疯狂涌动，没等梅林反应，就低低喘息了一声，一口咬住了那颗汗珠所在的颈侧。庙墙之外，一道春雷炸响，如同近在耳畔。

他看不见梅林的表情，只觉得齿下的肌肉瞬间绷紧，似要挣扎，不由自主地发出极低微的一声喉音，牙尖用力，舌头忍不住去舔舐肌肤上的薄汗。微咸的味道触及味蕾，亚瑟只觉得头皮发麻，胸中像有野兽在怒吼，本能地合唇吮吸，恨不得让梅林的味道充斥一切感官。稍一用力，齿尖就咬破了一点肌肤，那一分腥甜只让他全身都快要爆裂开来。

此时梅林早已不再挣扎，又不敢出声，先是僵着脊背簌簌颤抖，等他吸吮到第三下，又用舌尖去舔，梅林全身重重一颤，忽然不再抵抗，软软地伏在了他肩头，他舌尖感到脉搏狂跳，竟似比自己的心跳还要快。急促的喘息就在他耳边，每一声都喷在他耳廓，一股极深的渴望就从右耳起，一路钻进骨髓里去了。

亚瑟何曾有过这般感受，却顾不得惊慌，全凭着本能，伸手去揽梅林的腰身。左手一动，软伏的梅林却忽然有了力气，死死攥住了他的手。他用力挣动，只觉得齿间梅林似乎微微摇头，看他不懂，就伸手碰了碰他握着自己肩头的右手，引着这一只手滑向背心。亚瑟这才想起疗伤之前，梅林叮嘱他不论何事，两人的手万万不可松开。但脑中只清明了刹那，右手一碰到梅林的腰身，隔着衣服摸到那清瘦的脊骨和窄腰上柔软的肌肤，他耳边又是轰然一响，就再也顾不得了。窗外雨声、雷声，耳边的喘息声、心跳声，早混在一处，分不开了。

他右手在梅林腰心用力，还想让梅林再贴近一分，恨不得揉进自己的骨肉里去。梅林一面轻声急喘，一面也微微扭动，膝盖用力，向前跨坐在亚瑟腿上。亚瑟早已浑身滚烫，却还是隔着衣服清楚地感受得到梅林的温热，等梅林笨拙地扭动着想要坐下，两人衣裤相贴，他才发现自己身下早硬得不能再硬，而小腹一侧，也正贴着梅林的坚挺。梅林还没坐好，再一扭动，两人都浑身一震，颤抖着呼出一口气。

亚瑟左手紧握着梅林的手掌，右手死死按着梅林腰心，挺胯向前，追逐着刚才那种隔着衣衫厮磨的快感。他松开牙齿，鼻尖在梅林肩颈之间摩擦，紧闭双眼嗅着梅林的气味，一碰到梅林柔软的耳垂，又忍不住张口舔舐，把耳垂含在唇间吸吮。

梅林坐在他膝头，全身都在颤抖，也急不可耐地挺身迎着亚瑟的动作，等到他轻轻用牙齿揉动着那颗耳珠，梅林低到不能再低地呜咽一声，低头咬住了他肩头的衣服，身下的动作更是慌乱。

两人又动了数十下，亚瑟只觉得一根弓弦从头顶绷紧到尾椎，快感一波一波叠起，手往下滑，握住了梅林的一边臀肉，不受控制地用力揉捏。梅林又轻声呜咽，像是已经带了哭音，张口吐出亚瑟的衣服，狠狠咬住了他的肩膀。

亚瑟肩头一道锐痛直通向身下，再也忍不住，也低头咬住了梅林的衣服，腰胯疯狂挺动，眼前一道白光，耳畔轰鸣，如同被一道惊雷击中，任由极乐的浪潮将自己席卷而去。

\------------------

不知过了多久，梅林恢复了神识，才发现自己还跨坐在亚瑟膝头，全身瘫软，伏在亚瑟肩上。耳边亚瑟的呼吸粗重，也在慢慢归于平稳。他定一定神，发觉右手还被亚瑟的左手紧紧攥着，十指交缠，这才放下了心。然而略一挪动，就发现亚瑟的右手还握着他左臀，自己身下的衣衫一片湿凉，滚烫的羞赧就一下子从双颊烧到了胸口。

他紧闭双眼，试图宁定心神，却不知该如何是好。不知做过多少次、醒来却都不敢对自己承认的梦境，如今竟然成了真，只教他欢喜到了极点，却也惊慌到了极点。他吞咽一口，不知该说点什么，亚瑟动了动，向后靠在墙上，伸手揽住梅林的腰，让他靠在自己胸前，轻轻抚着他的背脊。暗窗之外，大雨滂沱，隐隐的雷声还未停歇。

梅林轻叹一口气，感受真气流转，竟然愈发自然灵动。他催动内力缓缓运功，正要让亚瑟稍稍休息，就只听夹壁的另一边传来一声巨响，身下的亚瑟也忽然绷紧，两人屏住呼吸，侧耳聆听。

纳兰高文那一面的墙外，庙门吱呀乱响，分明是刚被大力摔开。脚步声重重响了几声，忽然有人怒道：“你自去找九阴真经，搜武穆遗书，又何必追着我？”正是纳兰高文又回了转来，却不知裴西苇和二孟去了哪里。

“你还问我？我自己的亲生侄儿，我都管不住，夜入禁宫的时候你去了哪里？让你找那两个小鬼，你又找到哪里去了？苏绯哪一点强过你，她能做到的，你怎么却不行！”纳兰若丹的声音一向冷漠淡薄，此刻却怒火正炽。亚瑟和梅林连忙屏住呼吸，只盼他激怒之下，听不出墙内有人。

高文冷笑：“是啊，她哪一点强过我，不过是死得比我早罢了。我一早跟你说了，我不要白驼山，不要九阴真经，也不要金国的官儿。你自己想要，自己去找便是了，我干嘛要帮你？”纳兰高文来回疾走，说到激动处，“彭”的一声，像是从供桌上抓了一颗苹果，用力砸在了土地像上。

纳兰若丹怒喝：“凭你姓纳兰，凭你骨头里流着纳兰家的血！”

纳兰高文冲口而出：“那我便把这姓还你，从今以后，我只叫高文！”他这话说得毫不犹豫，像是已经说了千百遍；话尾却微微颤抖，像是终归还有半分不忍。话一出口，庙门之外也一声炸响，雨又更大了几分。

一时寂静，然后“啪”的一声，是拳脚击在身上，紧接着“嘭”的一响，墙壁颤抖，眼看几面砖块凸了出来。

此时正是行功的紧要关头，要是墙塌壁破、被纳兰若丹发现，即使他们逃得性命，也躲不过走火入魔。梅林眉心拧死，急忙拉着亚瑟的手半站起身来，用肩背顶住了墙砖。亚瑟的内息乱了一拍，梅林沉心运气，催动内力压了下去。

墙壁那头，纳兰高文嘶声咳嗽了半晌，才喘过气来：“我爹临死之前，便是让你这么照顾我的么？”

纳兰若丹重重喘息，像是怒极，好久才说：“若是你真的只是我侄儿，我何苦管你？我苦心经营这些年，不就是为了把白驼山的家业，传给自己的血脉？”

他生性冷漠，却说出这样两句话来，分明是承认自己才是纳兰高文的父亲，亚瑟与梅林听在耳中，都惊得哑口无言，不知墙外的纳兰高文脸上是何表情。过得片刻，纳兰高文忽然放声大笑，笑声里没有半点快意，满满地全是凄苦。他每次与两人相见，都是一副天下万事浑不在意的自在模样，梅林听他此时笑声惨淡，不由得也心中酸楚。

他笑了好久，再开口时，嗓音已是哑了：“别人同我说，我还不信。我知道白驼山从上到下，都是脏透了的，却没想到自己亲生的爹娘，竟比白驼山还要龌龊百倍！”

话音未落，又是嘭的一声，墙壁一震。亚瑟也急忙起身，用后心顶住了薄墙。此时他与梅林只有一手相握，双臂已经撑到最远，再多分开一寸，就要断了连接。两人的心跳都在掌心炸动，手掌湿滑，几乎握不住了。

纳兰若丹冷冷道：“你自己好生想想罢。我虽只有你这么一个儿子，可你若是太不成器，我也终归管不了你。”说罢脚步声起，就要出门。

纳兰高文咳了两声，啐出一口什么，哑声问：“你去哪？”

纳兰若丹脚步虽停，声调却还是冷若寒冰，若非亲耳听他说过，梅林无论如何也想不到，这人对待刚刚相认的亲生儿子，竟也可以这般冷淡。“莫雷铎那小子，昨晚刚从禁宫出来，现下就跟金人说要回的卢岛去。的卢岛有莫高氏坐镇，他早不回去、晚不回去，偏生现在要溜，必有蹊跷。我且跟着他去看看。你倒不必去了，自己在这里想想明白吧。”

纳兰高文沉默半晌，一时只有雨点砸在屋顶，哗哗作响。直到纳兰若丹脚步声已经消失，他才又咳嗽两声，供桌吱呀尖叫，似是他撑着桌面站了起来。他喘了两下，忽然重哼一声，接着咣啷一声巨响，分明是土地像前的香炉被掀翻在地。然后只听得喘息粗哑，他跛足迈步，向门口去了。

亚瑟与梅林听得纳兰高文走远，才敢呼出一口气来。两人从薄墙上滑坐在地下，靠在对方身上，一边喘息，一边握紧了手掌。许久之后，梅林半撑起身体，一手又拨弄起了暗窗。亚瑟轻声问：“梅林，石中剑上的字，你再念一遍给我。”

梅林早熟记如流，张口背道：“的卢乘风，藏宝青龙。西南廿里，以御其工。”他顿了顿，问：“你觉得龙纹图样，重剑上的刻字，还有《武穆遗书》之间，究竟有何关联？”

亚瑟低头沉吟，“现下还不好说。但不论莫雷铎是敌是友，我们都要尽快赶到的卢岛，不能被纳兰若丹抢了先。等拿到兵法，再去西南二十里看看，到底有什么秘密。”

梅林笑道：“那便动身吧。”他让开暗窗，雨声已住，一道灰白的晨光从窗口流泻，十二个时辰，到此刻终于满了。他转身回头，对着亚瑟微笑，轻轻放开了手。


End file.
